Język hiszpański
border|30px|Flaga Hiszpanii Język hiszpański – język należący do rodziny romańskiej języków indoeuropejskich. Współczesne standardy literackie (z Hiszpanii i Ameryki hiszpańskojęzycznej) wywodzą się ze średniowiecznego języka kastylijskiego. Jeszcze dziś język hiszpański bywa nazywany kastylijskim, dla odróżnienia go od innych języków używanych w Hiszpanii (zob. niżej). Język hiszpański jest trzecim najpowszechniej używanym językiem na Ziemi. W roku 2006 oceniano, że posługuje się nim jako językiem ojczystym około 400 milionów ludzi na siedmiu kontynentach, szczególnie w Ameryce Południowej i Ameryce Północnej. Dalsze 100 milionów używa go jako drugiego języka, natomiast liczba ludzi w ogóle na świecie mówiących tym językiem to ponad 0,5 miliarda. Konstytucja Hiszpanii stanowi, że językiem urzędowym w całym państwie jest język hiszpański (kastylijski). W niektórych regionach status języka urzędowego ma również lokalny, rodzimy język: * baskijski w Kraju Basków i Nawarze * kataloński w Katalonii, Walencji i na Balearach * galicyjski w Galicji Zasięg języka hiszpańskiego i różnice w dialektach Hiszpański jest jednym z oficjalnych języków takich organizacji jak m.in. ONZ, Unia Afrykańska czy Unia Europejska. Hiszpański ma też wielu użytkowników w takich krajach jak Brazylia, Andora, Antyle Holenderskie, Belize, Filipiny, Izrael, Kanada, Maroko, Stany Zjednoczone (Arizona, Floryda, Kalifornia, Nevada, Nowy Jork, Teksas) , Trynidad i Tobago. Hiszpańskim mówi się też na Gibraltarze i w Saharze Zachodniej. Jest on również nauczany w szkołach w każdym kraju Unii Europejskiej, jak i również w szkołach na każdym kontynencie. We Francji ok. 70% młodzieży uczy się języka hiszpańskiego, podobnie rzecz się ma we Włoszech. Jest kilka istotnych różnic pomiędzy dialektami hiszpańskiego używanymi w samej Hiszpanii i w hispanojęzycznej Ameryce. Za standard ogólnokrajowy Hiszpanii przyjmowana jest wymowa północnokastylijska (chociaż nie zaleca się użycia słabych zaimków, ani ulegania zjawisku językowemu zwanemu laismo, czyli zamiany rodzajnika le na la). Hiszpanie osiedlający się na kontynencie amerykańskim przynieśli ze sobą własne regionalizmy. Stąd u różnych narodowości i grup etnicznych można dziś znaleźć różne akcenty. Typowa dla Ameryki Łacińskiej, tak jak i dla Andaluzji, jest wymowa zwana seseo, polegająca na wymowie c'' (przed ''e oraz i'') oraz ''z jako s''. Na przykład kastylijskie /θ/ w słowach 'c'''iento, ca'z'a'' wymawiane jest jak /s/, tak jak np. w 's'''er, ca's'a''. Tradycyjnie w hiszpańskim występował fonem / / (palatalna lateralna), w piśmie wyrażany przez 'll. Zanikł on na większości obszarów Ameryki, z wyjątkiem dwujęzycznych obszarów, na których mówi się w keczua lub w innych językach rdzennych Ameryki posiadających ten fonem w swojej fonetyce. Obecnie zanika także w Hiszpanii, ale podobnie – z wyjątkiem dwujęzycznych obszarów języka katalońskiego lub innych języków, w których obecne jest / /. Na większości obszarów fonem ten upodabnia się do /j/. Zjawisko to nazywane jest yeismo. W argentyńskim dialekcie rioplatense /j/ i / / są na ogół wymawiane jak / / (palatalna dźwięczna szczelinowa), w sposób zbliżony do polskiego ''ź''. Zjawisko to nazywa się žeismo. W sferze wymowy zjawiskiem typowym dla Karaibów jest zamienianie r}} z l}} i na odwrót, w zależności od regionu. I tak w Santo Domingo zamiast „''mi amor''” (kochanie) usłyszeć można / /. Na południowym zachodzie z kolei „''falda''” (spódnica) wymawiana jest jako / /. Niewątpliwie najśpiewniejszym akcentem charakteryzują się mieszkańcy północnej części Dominikany – el Cibao. Tu z kolei głoska r}} zastępowana jest przez j}} – stąd „''Puerto Plata''” brzmi jako / /. W sferze leksykalnej dostrzec można wpływy kultury rdzennych mieszkańców wysp, Tainów, np. w wyrazach: guagua – pojazd (autobus), mangú – tłuczona mieszanka (np. bananów). Również okupacja kraju przez wojska amerykańskie, jak i bliskość obu krajów, pozostawiły swój ślad na języku używanym w Dominikanie, np. w słowach: chequear (z ang. to check – sprawdzać) lub setear (z ang. to set – uporządkować). Między językiem hiszpańskim używanym w Hiszpanii a jego południowoamerykańskimi dialektami występują też małe różnice gramatyczne. Przykładowo użycie drugiej osoby liczby pojedynczej tú (ty) w Argentynie za pomocą vos np.: tú trabajas = vos trabajas (ty pracujesz); tú eres = vos sos (ty jesteś). Najważniejszą różnicą jest zakres użycia czasów. W Ameryce Południowej znacznie rzadziej niż w Hiszpanii używa się czasu preterito perfecto, który często zastępowany jest czasem preterito indefinido. Poza tym rozpowszechnione jest też (zwłaszcza w Urugwaju, Argentynie i Chile) użycie (archaicznego w Hiszpanii) zaimka vos na oznaczenie drugiej osoby liczby pojedynczej (i użycie w tej osobie specjalnej, nie występującej w odmianie hiszpańskiej, końcówki fleksyjnej czasownika) oraz zanik drugiej osoby liczby mnogiej, zastępowanej osobą trzecią (ustedes). Na ogół sądzi się, że sprawy języka hiszpańskiego są regulowane przez RAE (Real Academia Española). W rzeczywistości trudno jest ustalać kształt języka dekretami, ale RAE, wraz z 21 innymi akademiami językowymi, ma znaczący, zachowawczy wpływ na język poprzez publikację słowników i poradników dotyczących gramatyki i stylu, które są szeroko respektowane. Dialekty języka hiszpańskiego Romanista Witold Mańczak wymienia następujące dialektyWitold Mańczak, Języki romańskie w: Języki indoeuropejskie. Tom II, pod red. Leszka Bednarczuka, Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, Warszawa 1988: * kastylijski, podstawa języka literackiego * galicki, nawiązujący do portugalskiego obszaru językowego * leoński * aragoński * południowe Obecnie widoczna jest tendencja do traktowania wszystkich dialektów hiszpańskich jako odrębne języki. Alfabet Alfabet hiszpański składa się z 26 liter alfabetu łacińskiego, jednej litery dodatkowej 'ñ oraz dwóch grup literowych ch i ll. Dwuznaku rr który również odpowiada odrębnemu fonemowi, /r/, nie traktuje się jako odrębnego znaku w alfabecie. Od 1994 roku również ch i ll przy ustalaniu porządku alfabetycznego nie są traktowane jak odrębne litery, ale jako sekwencje liter (czyli w zestawieniach alfabetycznych jest pomiędzy ‹ce› a ‹ci›, a nie, jak uprzednio, po ‹cz›, podobnie jest w przypadku ). A (a), B (be), C (ce), CH (cehache/cie), D (de), E (e), F (efe), G (ge), H (hache), I (i), J (jota), K (ka), L (ele), LL (elle), M (eme), N (ene), Ñ (eñe), O (o), P (pe), Q (cu), R (ere), S (ese), T (te), U (u), V (uve), W (uve doble), X (equis), Y (i griega), Z (zeta). Interpunkcja 200px|right|thumb|''eñe'' symbol języka hiszpańskiego Charakterystyczne dla języka hiszpańskiego jest występowanie odwróconego znaku zapytania ¿ oraz odwróconego wykrzyknika ¡ . Używa się ich na początku zdań zakończonych odpowiednio znakiem zapytania i wykrzyknikiem. Ułatwia to stosowanie odpowiedniego akcentu zdaniowego. Uproszczone zasady wymowy * "b" i "v" – stojące na początku wyrazu wymawia się jak polskie "b", w środku wyrazu jako głoskę pośrednią pomiędzy "b" a "w", np. banco, varón, caballero * "z" – wymawia się jak bezdźwięczne "th" w języku angielskim, np. zapato * "c" – przed samogłoskami "e", "i" wymawia się jak omówiona wyżej głoska "z", np. paciente, ciego * "c" – w pozostałych przypadkach wymawia się jak polskie "k", np. calendario, clínica * "que" – wymawia się jak polskie "ke", np. que * "qui" - wymawia się jak polskie "ki", np. quien * "ch" – wymawia się jak polskie "cz" zmiękczone (np. w wyrazie "Chile"), np. chocolate * "j" – wymawia się podobnie jak polskie "h", np. junta * "g" – przed samogłoskami "e", "i" wymawia się jak polskie "h", np. gente, girar * "g" – w pozostałych przypadkach wymawia się jak polskie "g" (w grupach gui, gue nie wymawia się "u"), np. gabinete, guitarra * "ll" – wymawia się jak polskie "j" lub "dź" lub "ź" zmiękczone, np. llamar * "ñ" – wymawia się jak polskie "ń", np. España * "rr" – jest to długie "r" (jak w okrzyku "prrr!"), np. corrida * "y" – samodzielnie wymawia się jak polskie "i", w wyrazach wymawia się jak polskie "j", np. mayo * "h" – jest nieme i nie wymawia się go prawie nigdy, np. herencia, humo Wyjątkiem są niektóre wyrazy zapożyczone, w których jednak wymawia się "h aspirowane", różne od początkowego dźwięku w hiszp. jota: hach, hachemi, hachemita, hack, hackear, hacker, haikai, haiku, hakim, halfcourt, halfpipe, hall, hámster, hárca, hard bop, hardcore, hard discount, hardware. * "ü" – w zestawieniu güe/''güi'' oznacza, że "u" ma być wymawiane, np. cigüeña Podstawowe zwroty w języku hiszpańskim * dzień dobry → buenos días dijas * dzień dobry (popołudniu) → buenas tardes tardes * dobry wieczór/dobranoc → buenas noches noćes * Do widzenia! → ¡Hasta luego! lłego * Do (zobaczenia) zaraz! (dosł. teraz) → ¡Hasta ahora! aora * Do jutra!/ Do rana/poranku! → ¡Hasta mañana! maniana * cześć (powitanie) → ¡Hola! ola * cześć (pożegnanie) → ¡Adiós! adios(Mówimy na dłużej, np. jak z kimś się nie spotkamy przez miesiąc.) * proszę → por favor * proszę (podając coś) → tome tome, tenga tenga * dziękuję → gracias grasjas (ale w wersji kastylijskiej w 'ci' wymawiamy jak angielskie th w 'think') * przepraszam pana/panią → perdone perdone * przepraszam Cię → perdona * przepraszam → perdón * smacznego → que aproveche aproweće * dlaczego → ¿por qué? porke * Ile to kosztuje...? → ¿Cuánto cuesta...? kłesta...? * Gdzie jest...? → ¿Dónde está...? esta...? * Co to jest...? → ¿Qué es esto? es esto...? * Która jest godzina? → ¿Qué hora es/son? ora es/son?, ¿que hora tiene? ora tiene * Jak się czujesz? → ¿Cómo estás? estas lub ¿Cómo te sientes? te sjentes * Czuję się... → Estoy... estoj lub Me siento... sjento * Jak leci?/ Co tam? → ¿Qué tal? tal * Nazywam się... → Me llamo... jamo/źamo * Ile masz lat...? → ¿Cuántos años tienes? anios tienes? lub ¿Qué edad tienes? eda tienes (słowo edad często wymawia się dodając dźwięk angielskiego 'th' na końcu) * mam ... lat → tengo ... años anios * Jakie masz hobby? → ¿Cuál es tú pasatiempo? es tu pasatjempo? * romantyczne → romántico romántiko * chce mi się spać → tengo sueño słenio lub Quiero dormir dormir * dokąd idziesz? - ¿a dónde vas? donde was * idę do... - voy a... a * co robisz? - ¿Qué haces? ases lub ¿Qué estás haciendo? estas asjendo ('c' można wymówić jak angielskie 'th') * tak → sí sii * nie → no no * mały, -a → pequeño, -a -a * duży → grande grande * ładny → bonito bonito * brzydki → feo feo * tani → barato barato * drogi → caro karo * otwarte → abierto abierto * zamknięte → cerrado serrado (ale w wersji kastylijskiej w 'ci' wymawiamy jak angielskie th w 'think') * nie rozumiem → no entiendo entiendo lub no comprendo komprendo * na zdrowie → salud salút; po psiknięciu → 1-wsze psiknięcie Jesús hesus, 2-gie María maria, 3-cie i więcej José hose (używa się na pewno w Hiszpanii) * co → qué ke * nie wiem → no sé see * przerwa → descanso deskanso * pan/pani → señor/señora senior/seniora * apteka → farmacia farmasja (ale w wersji kastylijskiej w 'ci' wymawiamy jak angielskie th w 'think') * bank → banco banko * poczta → correos korreos * znaczek pocztowy → sello sejo/seźo * Jestem z Polski → Soy de Polonia de polonia * Warszawa → Varsovia barsowia * Kraków → Cracovia krakowia * Madryt → Madrid madri ('d' delikatnie zaznaczyć) * Polska → Polonia polonia * Hiszpania → España espania * Europa → Europa europa * jak → cómo komo ** Dni tygodnia: * poniedziałek → lunes * wtorek → martes * środa → miércoles * czwartek → jueves hłewes * piątek → viernes biernes * sobota → sábado * niedziela → domingo ** Miesiące: * styczeń → enero * luty → febrero * marzec → marzo marso (ale w wersji kastylijskiej wymawiamy jak angielskie th w 'think') * kwiecień → abril * maj → mayo majo * czerwiec → junio * lipiec → julio hulio * sierpień → agosto * wrzesień → septiembre * październik → octubre * listopad → noviembre nowiembre * grudzień → diciembre disjembre (ale w wersji kastylijskiej w 'ci' wymawiamy jak angielskie th w 'think') Gramatyka języka hiszpańskiego Liczebniki 1 = uno 2 = dos 3 = tres 4 = cuatro 5 = cinco 6 = seis 7 = siete 8 = ocho 9 = nueve 10 = diez 11 = once; 12 = doce; 13 = trece; 14 = catorce; 15 = quince; 16 = dieciséis; 17 = diecisiete; 18 = dieciocho; 19 = diecinueve; 20 = veinte; 21 = veintiuno; 22 = veintidós; 23 = veintitrès; 24 = veinticuatro; 25 = veinticinco; 26 = veintiséis; 27 = veintisiete; 28 = veintiocho; 29 = veintinueve 30 = treinta; 31 = treinta y uno; 32 = treinta y dos; 40 = cuarenta; 50 = cincuenta; 60 = sesenta; 70 = setenta; 80 = ochenta; 90 = noventa; 100 = cien; 200= doscientos; 300 = trescientos; 400 = cuartocientos; 500 = quinientos; 600 = seiscientos; 700 = setecientos; 800 = ochocientos; 900 = novecientos; 1.000 = mil; 2.000 = dos mil; 1.000.000 = un millón; 2.000.000 = dos millón * Un/una/uno rodzaje - 21 alumnos = veinti'UN' alumnos - ZAWSZE skraca się do UN przed rzeczownikiem/rzeczownikami rodzaju męskiego! - 31 chicos - treinta y UN chicos ALE: - 21 chicas - veintiuna chicas [un'O' zmienia się un'A' ZAWSZE przed rzeczownikiem/rzeczownikami rodzaju żeńskiego!] Setki od 200 do 900 i tysiące mają rodzaj żeński. Milion rodzaj męski. Rzeczownik W języku hiszpańskim odróżnia się tylko 2 rodzaje gramatyczne: męski (el género masculino) i żeński (el género femenino). Rzeczowniki rodzaju męskiego kończą się przeważnie na -o (np. chico – chłopiec), -aje, -ma lub na spółgłoskę -n lub -r. Rzeczowniki rodzaju żeńskiego kończą się na -a (podobnie jak w języku polskim, np. chica – dziewczyna), -d, -z, -ción, -dad. Rodzajnik Rzeczowniki w języku hiszpańskim przeważnie poprzedzone są charakterystycznym dla siebie rodzajnikiem (artículo), który może być: * określony (artículo determinado) * nieokreślony (artículo indeterminado) Rzeczowniki w rodzaju męskim posiadają rodzajnik w liczbie pojedynczej el, natomiast w liczbie mnogiej odpowiednikiem jest los. Rzeczowniki rodzaju żeńskiego posiadają rodzajnik la i odpowiednio dla liczby mnogiej rodzaju żeńskiego las. W przypadku rodzajnika nieokreślonego są to odpowiednio un i una. W liczbie mnogiej rodzajnik nieokreślony przyjmuje formy unos dla rodzaju męskiego i unas dla rodzaju żeńskiego . Przykłady: * la mentira → kłamstwo * la lámpara → lampa * el teléfono → telefon Czasownik Czasowniki w języku hiszpańskim dzielimy na 3 grupy koniugacyjne, z charakterystycznymi końcówkami bezokolicznika. * Czasowniki regularne: Odmieniają się przez odcięcie końcówki bezokolicznika ('-ar', '-er', '-ir') i zastąpienie jej odpowiednimi końcówkami osobowymi. ** I Koniugacja – entr'ar' → wchodzić ** II Koniugacja – com'er' → jeść ** III Koniugacja – viv'ir' → żyć * Czasowniki zwrotne: Czasowniki posiadające zaimek zwrotny (się) odmieniają się i posiadają odrębne formy dla poszczególnych osób. Przykładami takich czasowników są takie które posiadają se np: llamar'se' (nazywać się), czy lavar'se' (myć się). Np. Me llavo - myję się. * Ser /''' '''Estar - dwa czasowniki oznaczające "być" W języku hiszpańskim występują dwa czasowniki oznaczające być, dla odróżnienia: ser - określa cechy stałe, pochodzenie, płeć, kolory itp...; zaś estar - określa położenie lub stan. Zależnie od tego jaki używamy czasownik być może on mieć różne znaczenie np: ser guapo - być ładnym; estar guapo - ładnie wyglądać. Przymiotnik Przymiotnik musi być zgodny z liczbą i rodzajem rzeczownika. W zdaniu występuje zwykle po rzeczowniku. Przykłady: * el tren verde → zielony pociąg * la casa nueva → nowy dom Rodzaj żeński przymiotników tworzymy poprzez zmianę końcówki męskiej danego przymiotnika lub poprzez dodanie końcówki '-a'. Jeżeli przymiotnik ma końcówkę '-o', to rodzaj żeński tworzymy poprzez zmianę '-o' na '-a' np.:feo – fea → brzydki – brzydka; bonito – bonita → ładny – ładna. Innym typem przymiotników są te posiadające końcówki '-ícola', '-ista'. Do przymiotników rodzaju męskiego o końcówce '- án',' – ón', '- ín' w rodzaju żeński dodaje się '- a', np.: gritón – gritona → krzykliwy, krzykliwa. Przymiotniki określające narodowość, pochodzenie i zakończone w rodzaju męskim na spółgłoskę, w rodzaju żeński posiadają dodaną końcówkę -a i tak jak w przypadku: polaco – polaca → polski, polska; español – española → hiszpański, hiszpańska. W języku hiszpańskim występuje kilka przymiotników, które określając konkretne rzeczowniki tracą ostatnią samogłoskę albo sylabę są to: bueno → dobry; malo → zły; santo → święty. Istotne jest także to że przymiotnik grande → duży przybiera skróconą formę na gran przed rzeczownikami rodzaju żeńskiego i męskiego liczby pojedynczej np. Gran Canaria. Przymiotniki pełniące funkcję przysłówka Sa to takie przymiotniki, które bez zmiany formy pełnią funkcję przysłówków są to: * bajo → niski/nisko * barato → tani/tanio * caro → drogi/drogo * falso → fałszywy/fałszywie * lento → powolny/powoli * seguro → pewny/pewnie Zaimek Zaimki osobowe mogą pełnić poniższe funkcje w zdaniu: * podmiotu – JA -TY – ON * dopełnienia bliższego – MNIE – CIEBIE – JEGO * dopełnienia dalszego – MNIE – TOBIE – JEMU * mogą być również poprzedzone odpowiednimi przyimkami Zaimki osobowe pełniące funkcje podmiotu w zdaniu przybierają następujące formy: * Liczba pojedyncza: ** yo – ja ** tú – ty ** él/ella/usted – on/ona/pan, pani * Liczba mnoga: ** nosotros, -as – my ** vosotros, -as – wy ** ellos/ellas/ustedes – oni/one/panowie/państwo Zaimki osobowe, gdy pełnią w zdaniu funkcje dopełnienia bliższego odpowiadają zwykle polskiemu biernikowi – tzn. odpowiadają na pytanie: KOGO? CO? – i przybierają następujące formy: * Liczba pojedyncza: ** me – mnie ** te – ciebie ** lo/le – jego, go, pana ** la – ją, panią * Liczna mnoga: ** nos – nas ** os – was ** los – ich panów ** las – je, panie Zaimki 3 os. l. pojedynczej i mnogiej używa się również w zdaniu wtedy, kiedy o danej osobie lub przedmiocie już się wcześniej mówiło i nie trzeba powtarzać rzeczownika, tak jak na przykład: ¿Has leído este libro? No, no lo he leído. → Czytałeś te książkę? Nie, nie czytałem jej. Zaimki osobowe w funcji dopełnienia odpowiadają polskiemu celownikowi i odpowiadają na pytania: KOMU?, CZEMU? – i przybierają określone formy: * Liczba pojedyncza: ** Me – mnie, mi ** Te – tobie ** Le/se – jemu, jej, panu, pani * Liczba mnoga: ** Nos – nam ** Os – wam ** Les/se – im, państwu Zaimki osobowe mogą być również poprzedzone w zdaniu przyimkiem. Przykłady: * hablar de ti → rozmawiać o tobie * decir a él → powiedzieć mu Szczególny przypadek stanowi konstrukcja z przyimkiem CON (z), gdyż w zdaniu zaimki 1 i 2 os. l. poj., czyli mí i ti łączą się z nim tworząc formy: * conmigo * contigo Czasy Czas teraźniejszy – Presente Czas teraźniejszy Presente de Indicativo służy do wyrażania czynności teraźniejszej, w języku hiszpańskim podobnie jak w języku polskim za jego pomocą możemy wyrazić czynność aktualną, odbywającą się w danej chwili. * Konstrukcja zdania: (Podmiot) + czasownik odmieniany w danej koniungcji + dopełnienie. Pytania tworzy się poprzez postawienie na początku zdania odwróconego pytajnika ¿ następnie postępujemy zgodnie z konstrukcją budowy zdania, podmiot jest najczęściej pomijany, podobnie jak w języku polskim a pytania dodatkowo możemy rozpoczynać od pytajników czyli: Que – Co?, Como – Jak? ** ¿Hablas español? – Czy (ty) mówisz po hiszpańsku? (pomijamy osobę) Przeczenia tworzymy natomiast za pomocą NO które stawiamy między podmiotem a czasownikiem odpowiednio odmienionym: ** No hablo español – Nie mówię po hiszpańsku. Czas przeszły dokonany złożony – Pretérito Perfecto Czas ten służy do wyrażania czynności, która odbyła się w danym czasie, ale jej skutki są nadal odczuwalne. * Konstrukcja zdania: (Podmiot) + Presente de HABER + Participio Pasado + dopełnienie. Presente de HABER jest to czasownik posiłkowy HABER odmieniany w czasie Presente de Indicativo. Participio Pasado to imiesłów bierny danego czasownika opisujący akcję, którą chcemy wyrazić w zdaniu w Pretérito Perfecto. ** Odmiana czasownika Haber przez osoby w Presente de Indicativo: * Yo → He * Tu → Has * El/Ella → Ha * Nosotros/-as → Hemos * Vosotros/-as → Habèis * Ellos/Ellas → Han Participio Pasado- imiesłów bierny tworzony wg prostej zasady końcówkę w bezokolicznika '-ar' zamieniamy na '-ado', a końcówki '-er' i '-ir' na '-ido' np.: centrar→centrado; comer→comido; vivir→vivido. Oprócz tego istnieją także czasowniki nieregularne, których odmiany trzeba się nauczyć; oto niektóre z nich: poner→puesto; hacer→hecho; volver→vuelto. Pytania tworzy się poprzez postawienie na początku zdania odwróconego pytajnika ¿ następnie postępujemy zgodnie z konstrukcją, podmiot najczęściej pomijamy: ¿ Presente de HABER + Participio Pasado +...?. Natomiast przeczenia tworzymy za pomocą NO, które stawiamy między podmiotem, a czasownikiem posiłkowym HABER odpowiednio odmienionym. NO stawiamy na początku zdania przed czasownikiem posiłkowym: NO +Presente de HABER + Participio Pasado +.... Czas przeszły – Pretérito Indefinido Jest to czas dokonany. * Konstrukcja zdania: (Podmiot) + czasownik odmieniany w danej koniugacji + dopełnienie. Czasownik w Pretérito Indefinido musi być on odmieniany zgodnie z zasadami koniugacji obowiązującymi w tym czasie. Czasowniki mogą być odmieniane całkowicie regularnie lub nieregularnie w pełni i niepełnie. Pytania tworzy się poprzez postawienie na początku zdania odwróconego pytajnika ¿ następnie postępujemy zgodnie z konstrukcją. Podmiot jest najczęściej pomijany, czasownik w Pretérito Indefinido wskazuje nam adresata pytania. ¿czasownik+dopełnienie? np.: ¿Dónde nació? → Gdzie (on/ona) sie urodził/a. Przeczenia tworzymy natomiast za pomocą NO, które stawiamy między podmiotem a czasownikiem odpowiednio odmienionym, poprzez to, że podmiot możemy pominąć, NO stawiamy na początku zdania. NO+czasownik+dopełnienie. Czas przeszły niedokonany – Pretérito Imperfecto Pretérito Imperfecto to czas niedokonany; główne jego zastosowanie to wyrażanie czynności, które trwały w przeszłości przez pewien czas lub powtarzały się. * Konstrukcja zdania: (Podmiot) + czasownik odmieniany w danej koniugacji + dopełnienie. Czasownik w Pretérito Imperfecto musi być odmieniany zgodnie z zasadami koniugacji obowiązującymi w tym czasie. Czasowniki mogą być odmieniane całkowicie regularnie lub nieregularnie. Większość czasowników odmienia się w sposób regularny, poza występującymi nielicznymi wyjątkami. Pytania i przeczenia tworzymy zgodnie z regułą pozostałych czasów. Z czasem tym wiążą się także charakterystyczne określniki czasu, a w zasadzie częstotliwości wykonywania danej czynności. Charakterystycznymi określnikami są: * a veces → czasem * de vez en cuando → czasami * antes → przedtem * cada lunes → w każdy poniedziałek * todos los días → codziennie/każdego dnia Czas zaprzeszły – Pretérito Pluscuamperfecto Czas ten wyraża czynności przeszłe dokonane, które odbyły się wcześniej niż inna czynność dokonana przeszła. Może on wystąpić zarówno w zdaniu złożonym, jak i pojedynczym. Składa się z czasownika posiłkowego haber odmienionanego w czasie pretérito imperfecto de indicativo i nieodmiennego imiesłowu czasu przeszłego. * Konstrukcja zdania: (Podmiot) + Pretérito imperfecto de HABER + Participio Pasado + dopełnienie. Do tworzenia zdań używamy czasowników posiłkowych np. czasownika haber, który odmieniamy w Pretérito Imperfecto. Futuro Imperfecto Futuro Imperfecto służy do określania czynności przyszłej; odpowiada mu polski czas przyszły dokonany jak i niedokonany. W języku potocznym często zastępowany jest przez konstrukcję ir + a + infinitivo. * Konstrukcja zdania: (Podmiot) +czasownik odmieniany w danej koniugacji + dopełnienie. Pytania i przeczenia tworzymy jak w pozostałych czasach. ** Przykładowe określniki czasu przyszłego: * mañana → jutro * más tarde → później * dentro de un mes → za miesiąć * luego → potem * esta noche → tej nocy * el año que viene → w przyszłym roku Futuro Perfecto Futuro Perfecto to czas przyszły dokonany złożony, służący do wyrażania czynności przyszłej. Czas ten bywa nazywany również czasem Antefuturo. * Konstrukcja zdania: (Podmiot) + Futuro Imperfecto de HABER + Participio Pasado + dopełnienie. Futuro Imperfecto de HABER jest to czasownik posiłkowy HABER odmieniany w Futuro Imperfecto. Participio Pasado to imiesłów bierny danego czasownika opisujący akcję, którą chcemy wyrazić w zdaniu w Futuro Imperfecto. * Tworzenie pytania: ¿(Podmiot) + Futuro Imperfecto de HABER + Participio Pasado +...? * Tworzenie przeczenia: NO + Futuro Imperfecto de HABER + Participio Pasado +... Populacja hiszpańskojęzyczna według krajów Hiszpański, język Hiszpański, język !